


The Comedy Club

by 23Ddoglobos1996



Category: Everything's Gonna Be Okay (TV 2020)
Genre: Canon Autistic Character, Family, Half-Siblings, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25702045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/23Ddoglobos1996/pseuds/23Ddoglobos1996
Summary: This is my first Fanfic on here so be gentle.(ONE SHOT) Nicholas and Matilda go to Genevieve’s Comedy show which she tells them not to but when they go,Matilda can’t help but feel Embarrassed at what her sister tells the audience about her.
Relationships: Matilda Moss/Genevieve Moss, Nicholas Moss/Genevieve Moss, Nicholas Moss/Matilda Moss
Kudos: 2





	The Comedy Club

Even though Genevieve didn’t want Her Brother Nicholas or Matilda there at her Stand up Comedy Performance the two of them still wanted to see her stand up Comedy and support her so they sneaked in and found seats so that Genevieve couldn’t see them.

Nicholas Moss) Ugh I’m so nervous and so excited for her like what if the audience doesn’t like her and she will get booed?

Matilda Moss) I’m sure she will do fine I believe in her and so should you.

Nicholas Moss) I know I know but she’s never performed at a public stage before what if she has stage fright?

Matilda Moss) I’m sure she doesn’t have stage fright because if she did she wouldn’t be performing tonight.

Nicholas Moss) You’re right I just hope that she doesn’t tell anything embarrassing about us and I hope that she makes us laugh at least once tonight.

Matilda Moss) I think she will.

And then the lights start to dim and the announcer calls Genevieve Moss to the Stage and the two siblings are cheering for her as well as everyone else.

Genevieve Moss) Wow! New York New York City very cool and I’m from California new gora hills California which is like New York if New York was shit.

Nicholas is feeling nervous for Genevieve while Matilda is interested in her stand up Comedy.

Genevieve Moss) Um right um so my sister Matilda she went though this phase where she couldn’t deal with wet like she’d run around the house all furiously throwing her sippy cup at me going it’s too wet, it’s too wet! Like not the cup the juice was too wet.

A couple of people laughed in the audience while Matilda was mad at her sister for telling this story and Nicholas was Laughing of the story because of how funny it was.

Genevieve Moss) Sorry I forgot to mention My sister has autism she’s not just a asshole.

Some of the audience laughed again while Nicholas was mad at Genevieve for saying that her sister was an asshole, he looked at Matilda and he could tell that she was pissed and hurt at the same time, Matilda never heard her sister say that she’s a asshole she always thought she was a good sister to her but clearly not.

Genevieve Moss) This trip is only my second time on a airplane we don’t fly because we can’t afford it, we don’t fly because we can’t lay time was not good.

Matilda already knew what Genevieve was going to talk about next and she was very embarrassed of this memory.

Genevieve Moss) Our problem started when the flight Attendant refused to let us early board because she didn’t believe that Matilda was Disabled. Which is understandable sometimes it isn’t immediately apparent but on this day Matilda was dressed up in a turkey costume.

Some of the audience laughed and Nicholas was Laughing too because the story was funny while Matilda was so embarrassed she put her hands on her head.

Genevieve Moss) She had refused to take it off since the school play and was only talking in Gobbles.

Most of the audience laughed again and Nicholas was too and Matilda sent a glare to Nicholas telling him to stop.

Genevieve Moss) Matilda Doesn’t do well with waiting too much stimulus is a problem but so is too little, she starts to unravel everything needs to be just right. Kinda like Goldilocks, was Goldilocks autistic? Matilda walks on the other hand wouldn’t have eaten any of the orange’s unless they were orange. Um she was sorta kinda supposedly eating orange foods all the time kinda like carrots, Pumpkins, Cheese Doodles we baked some baked goods with tork which was disgusting.

Some of the audience laughed while Genevieve continued her Comedy act.

Genevieve Moss) But also helped with the gucamation. So she starts to unravel and then my dad starts to unravel but he internalize it so I start to unravel as well hey I’ve never been on a plane before, I’ve never been level with clouds and I wanted to be leveled with clouds. Literally the second we take off Matilda starts yelling Gen? Gobble Gen? Gobble, Gobble Gobble Gen? Gen? Gobble.

Genevieve chuckles and Matilda is ashamed and Nicholas is still Laughing hard.

Genevieve Moss) She’s trying to get me to gobble, I so desperately wanted to seem like I belonged in the sky that I too was a business man. So I ignored her she didn’t let up, Genevieve? Gobble, Genevieve? Gobble, gobble gobble Genevieve? Genevieve? Gobble, and finally I screamed I Matilda I will not gobble! So here’s why this was so problematic no wasn’t really a opinion for my sister not because she’s stubborn which she is.

Matilda wanted to scream at her sister for saying that she’s stubborn but she kept quiet.

Genevieve Moss) But because she didn’t understand the concept she didn’t understand that the thoughts in other people’s heads were different in the thoughts in her own. No pulls the fabric of her reality because there isn’t your way or my way of autism there’s just the way. So was watching Beverly Hills chihuahua really worth ripping the fabric of my sister’s reality apart? In that moment in the clouds yes it was a very glamorous chihuahua.

the audience laughed while Genevieve continued her act.

Genevieve Moss) so Matilda starts to spiral and my dad eats his apricots and oranges maybe altitude and apricots don’t mix because suddenly my turkey sister spuds orange out of every ofus! I mean it coming out of every end! She projectiles vomit a virtual creamsicle right in my face.

Matilda was cringing and is embarrassed of this memory and Nicholas is still laughing at this memory.

Genevieve Moss) And I don’t look good in orange okay! I mean look at my skin and soul more of a black and dark grey kind of person mov good day? Oh my god okay so now we’re hurdling though the atmosphere in a tiny little compartment with Matilda violently discharged apricot it stank! Wanna rethink that early board decision now huh? Yea see this is what happens when you say no to Matilda this is what happens when I try to create my own world to explore and enjoy she creates a storm of orange poop and vomit and put me back in my place, and the plane ride here ten years later was pretty uneventful I watched two and a half disappointed movies and ate too much popcorn and Matilda well Matilda slept and listened to music. And there was calm there was quiet, she’s gone a long way she’s going to Juilliard next year Juilliard the place where no one gets in too, she got into with a freakin video audition! Right yea Juilliard yea yea wow thank you.

The audience clapped and cheered when Genevieve finished her show and even though Matilda didn’t like Genevieve calling her a asshole and she didn’t like what she said about those embarrassing memories she did like though that she told the audience that she got into Juilliard and she was glad that her sister found something that she loved to do and she would support her every way.

They both went outside to wait for Genevieve and while they did they talked about her show.

Nicholas Moss) So how did you like the show honey?

Matilda Moss) It was ok most of what she said were embarrassing stories about me which I didn’t like I also didn’t like how she called me a asshole but I’ll support her passion and her dream even if I don’t like what she says sometimes.

Nicholas Moss) Yea I didn’t like how your sister called you a asshole in front of everyone but I thought her act was pretty funny I know I laughed a few times at all the past memories.

Genevieve comes outside and is slightly hearing what they are talking about and she finds out that they went to her show and she is mad because they didn’t listen to her to leave to show

Genevieve Moss) You went to my show?

Nicholas Moss) Yea we did we wanted to see you perform.

Genevieve Moss) You weren’t supposed to go to my show!

Matilda Moss) Why? Because you were going to talk about me?

Genevieve Moss) Yes, I didn’t want you to feel mad at me and make you uncomfortable in there.

Matilda Moss) Well I am mad that you called me a asshole in front of everyone.

Genevieve Moss) I’m sorry about that I didn’t mean to say it like that. Do you forgive me?

Matilda Moss) Yes because you are my sister and I can’t hate you forever.

Genevieve Moss) Thank you 

Matilda Moss) I was also embarrassed about the story you told about our first airplane trip.

Genevieve Moss) What? It’s a pretty funny family story I just had to tell it. What did you think Nicholas?

Nicholas Moss) I thought it was pretty funny as well.

Matilda Moss) still I didn’t know you were into Comedy and I sure will support you all the way even if you make fun of me.

Genevieve Moss) thanks sis.

After that they all went to their hotel rooms and went to sleep.


End file.
